Baby Girl
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: Companion oneshot to Our Eternity trilogy. Sometimes Fang gets lonely; luckily, he has a tiny human being to turn to. Slight Fax.


**Yay, another oneshot that I should have finished a long time ago! Again, this is a little add-on to the Our Eternity trilogy, but you won't be hopelessly confused if you read this without reading the trilogy. Don't forget to read the author's note at the bottom when you're done!**

Fang rolled onto his side, trying to get comfortable on the old couch. He adjusted the pillow under his head, then shifted onto his stomach.

Damn. Next time, he'd remember not to make any sarcastic comments about Max's cooking when she apparently wasn't in the best mood.

As he finally relaxed a little and let his eyes drift shut, he heard a quiet noise, and his eyes sprang open again. He waited, and then he recognized the sound: one of the babies crying.

If he had been a more hostile person, he would have curled into the couch and let Max deal with it, but at the moment, he wouldn't actually mind getting up to tend to them. Anything to get away from this lumpy, lonely couch.

Kicking off his thin blanket, Fang stood up and headed toward the stairs. The cries were getting louder; they were now recognizable as his daughter's, not her twin brother. He hurried up the stairs and down the hall, trying to get there before she woke anybody else.

"Hey," he called softly as soon as he stepped into the nursery. He quickly peeked inside Blake's crib to make sure he was okay; he was sleeping peacefully. Then he went over to Missouri. The six-month-old's face was red, and her hands were balled into fists as she sobbed.

"Hey," Fang said again, reaching into the crib and lifting his little girl out of it. "Shh, shh. It's okay." He bounced her, stepping over to the window overlooking the front yard. "It's okay, baby."

She slowly calmed down, but still whimpered. Her father watched her face as she rested it on his shoulder, his heart filling with joy that never quite registered on his face, but was there all the same.

"You wanna sleep with Daddy tonight, don't you?" he whispered, rubbing her back. She didn't answer- she'd yet to utter her first word- but Fang seemed to know what she would have said if she could. "Yeah, you do. Come on."

He kissed the blonde hair on top of her head and, after checking on Blake once more, left the nursery and went downstairs. Missouri was quiet now, her eyes closed as she teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. Fang held her carefully as he stretched out on his back on the couch, laying her on his chest. She turned her head, her cheek pressed into his shirt, her tiny fists resting next to her head.

After they were settled in, peaceful silence enveloped them. Fang rubbed Missouri's back, watched her soft face.

Sometimes, in a quiet moment such as this, his mind wandered and he began to marvel at how he had gotten here, how he had gone from the unwanted, hunted freak to a man happily married to the love of his life with four amazing kids. When Jeb helped the flock escape the school, ten-year-old Fang considered himself lucky to simply see the outside world; he never would have imagined that he'd fall in love with the girl whose cage was beside his; he never would have imagined himself laying down with his precious baby girl splayed across his chest.

It was, really, the most anybody could ask for. And he had it.

Fang closed his eyes. The more moments like this he experienced, the more he agreed with Max's reasoning for wanting the family baptized: nothing this wonderful would exist if there was no God. Only if there was a God, a greater power out there, something bigger than him, than humanity… only then would he be able to ease his loneliness by holding a sweet baby who loved and was loved unconditionally.

All at once, Missouri's body relaxed, and Fang knew she was asleep. He ran his fingers over her hair once more, draped the blanket over himself and pulled it up to her shoulders, then closed his own eyes. In the morning, Max wouldn't be angry anymore; she'd be glad for his help as the usual morning chaos that was inevitable with four kids ensued. In the morning, it would be loud and everyone would look forward to spending a few hours away from each other as they ran off to school and work.

But for now, he was in no hurry to go anywhere. Somehow, having Missouri cuddled up to him made the hard couch more bearable, and, with one protective arm wrapped around his daughter, Fang was able to drift into sleep.

**Yeah, so it's just a short, fluffy, um… we'll call it a snapshot in the life of Max and Fang.**

**Here's the author's note I wanted you guys to read: I have written a oneshot focusing on Gracie ("Linens"). I have written one about Devin ("In This Moment"). And this one, obviously, is about Missouri. Her twin, Blake, needs some love, don't you think? I would really like some of your ideas for what oneshot I should write about him. I can't promise I'll use your idea, but I can promise to read it and think about it! So please review and tell me what you thought of this, and give me some ideas for Blake. Thanks! : )**


End file.
